Power Star Z
by InfernoPower
Summary: A crossover of Dragon Ball Z. My biggest project yet. Short summary isn't it.
1. A New Beginning

Power Star Z

A/N: Here comes my second fanfic. This one is going to be good. This first chapter will explain the characters. If you don't know about Dragon Ball Z, you can't understand this. This fanfic even includes my new OCs. This is going to be a crossover.  


* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Sega.

Characters:

Goku- Bowser

Gohan- Bowser Jr.

Krillin- Starfy

Yamcha- Sonic

Piccolo- Stargy*

Tien- Kirby

Chiaotzu- Koolly*

Bulma- Amy

Raditz- Surpine*

Nappa- Ganondorf

Vegeta- Nazo (look up him)

King Kai- King Cool

Bubbles- Diddy Kong

Gregory- Hoppy*

Chi-Chi- Clawdia (real fictional character)

Master Roshi- Yoshi

Oolong- Lappy*

Puar- Tails (Is Puar a female?)

Turtle- Koopa

Saibamen- Stay The Same

Shenron- Stargon*

Dragon Balls- Power Stars

*=OCs  


* * *

A/N: There are many OCs. The characters of Dragon Ball Z are change to match this crossover. Weird,huh. The storyline will be the same with some parts cut because I'm lazy. These are the characters for the Saiyan Saga because that is the only saga I planned out. Tune in for updates as they can be random. And review.


	2. Arrival Of A New Foe

**Power Star Z**

**A/N: Here it is, Chapter 2. This shows the start of the fanfic's plot. This is also going to be my first real story after what my first turned out to be. If you don't know which characters are which, go back to the previous chapter. Now sit back and enjoy the show, seriously.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Sega or Funimation. If I did, this story would be a t.v show and I would be rich. (I'm still rich now)  
**

* * *

In a forest, you can see a turtle/dinosaur like person looking for a big tree. "ah, this should do it," said Bowser. And with one punch, the tree falls. Since Bowser is so strong, he is able to carry the tree back to his house.

"Junior" called Clawdia. Clawdia is Bowser's wife. "Where is Junior?" asked Clawdia. She heard a loud thump, so she went outside. "Oh, there you are Bowser, have you seen Junior, its time for supper," said Clawdia.

"Just in time, I'm starving!" said Bowser, rubbing his stomach. "We can't eat until Junior's here," replied Clawdia. "Don't worry, I'll find Junior." With that, Bowser flew into the sky on Nimbus, which is a flying cloud.

* * *

Outside of the forest, you can see a little koopa lay on a log on the water talking to a bird. "Hi birdy, my name is Junior," said Junior. The bird just flew off. "Wait don't go!" Suddenly, Junior fell into the water holding onto the log. "Somebody help me!" screamed Junior.

Up in the sky you could see Bowser. "If I was Junior, where would I be?" questioned Bowser. Then he looked down. He saw Junior in trouble. "Hang on Junior, Daddy's coming" yelled Bowser. Bowser flew down to catch up with Junior.

"Almost there," said Bowser. He reaching his hand out to get Junior, but up stream there was a small tunnel. Junior was heading straight for it. This is not a good sign.

Junior went into the tunnel. "Daddy!" yelled Junior. "Oh no!" said Bowser. He went up to get to the the other side of this...big rock? Once Junior got to the end, there was a big waterfall. Too bad he fell out of this. The weird part is he is stuck on a branch above the waterfall.

Junior was still screaming, but good thing Bowser. "Junior, you can stop crying now," Bowser sighed. The little koopa was on his lap. "Daddy!" said Junior, hugging him tightly. "Junior, how did you get up here, did you jump?" asked Bowser. "I don't know," answered Junior.

Bowser putted Junior's hat back on his head. The hat has a Power Star with four dots on it. "Well anyways, I want you to come with me to see Master Yoshi (how original)" said Bowser. "Okay," replied Junior. And so the two set off, heading for Master Yoshi's house.

* * *

In the sky, you could see a round space pod heading for Earth. A Toad (you know, those people with mushroom caps) saw this thing land and headed for it. The Toad could see a Koopa come out of the space pod. He has a resemblance with Bowser, but he has snake-like hair.

The Koopa scanned the Toad with something on his right eye. "Power level 5, how weak," scoffed the Koopa. "Don't come near me or else I'll shoot," said the Toad holding a gun. The Koopa walked near him. The Toad shot, but the Koopa was fast enough to catch the bullet.

'Is this really an attack, these Earthlings are weaker than I thought' thought the Koopa. He shot the bullet back at the Toad, killing him. "Now to find Kakarot," said the Koopa. Using his "scanner", he found a person with a "power level" of 322. "This better be Kakarot," said the strange Koopa. He flew off into the sky, hoping to find the person he is looking for.  


* * *

**A/N: How was it, good? Sorry its short and late. I was very busy doing all my schoolwork. I really need to change that C in Social Studies to at least a B. Next chapter will come about in a few weeks. Hope you liked it and please review, I barely have any. Flames are allowed, but not harsh ones okay.**


End file.
